1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drain/fill apparatus for the wash tank of a processor of photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain processors of photosensitive material (e.g. x-ray film processors) have top covers which are opened at the end of the day, when the processor is shut off, so that potentially corrosive fumes inside of the processor may be exhausted. These fumes are allowed to escape during the night when the processor is not in operation. After the processor cover is opened, the wash tank preferably is drained to prevent the buildup of algae in the tank. When algae builds up on stagnant rollers, the rollers get slimy and the film transported by the rollers gets dirty. In the prior art, this draining is accomplished manually. The operator either manually opens a valve, or there is a microswitch and solenoid provided for opening the valve. The draining of the wash tank is always accomplished by this separate step.